1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light distributor for use in an x-ray diagnostics installation for directing light from the output screen of an x-ray image intensifier to various image recording components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several ways are known in the art for recording the output image from an x-ray image intensifier in an x-ray diagnostics installation. Each type of recording requires a different component, such as a photographic camera, a movie camera, or a video camera. It is also sometimes desireable to record images simultaneously using more than one image recording component. This requires that the light forming the output image of the x-ray image intensifier be distributed to the various image recording components. A light distributor suitable for this purpose is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,328. This known light distributor directs the light in a beam path from the output image of an x-ray image intensifier through a mirror system to a plurality of image recording components attached to the exterior of the housing of the light distributor. For this purpose, the mirrors in the mirror system may be semi-reflecting, i.e., have a reflection deviating from 100%, and can be selectively moved into the beam path, dependent on the configuration of the image recording components.
It is usually desireable in such light distributors to connect the image recording components mirror-symmetrically to light exit ports at the housing of the light distributor. This means the incoming light (i.e., the output image of the x-ray image intensifier) must be directed within the light distributor to the light output ports. It is therefore known in the art to use different light distributors which are, one at a time, inserted into or removed from the x-ray diagnostics installation, depending upon the types of image recording devices which are to be used to conduct a particular examination. Thus a light distributor with a first housing configuration having a pair of light output ports for the imaging recording components, and a mirror system for directing the output image from the x-ray intensifier to these light output ports is available, as needed. A second housing is also available having light output ports for the image recording components arranged mirror-symmetrically relative to the light exit ports of the first housing, and having a mirror system for directing the output image from the x-ray image intensifier to said light exit ports.
The manufacture of different housings and different mirror systems is very costly.